


a castle made of stars

by thepessimisticasshole



Series: Kingdoms of Crystal [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, baz - Freeform, kingdom au, the queen dies in the beginning but it's not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepessimisticasshole/pseuds/thepessimisticasshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"he’s been raised on silver spoons and golden thrones and full length windows that show the stars.</p><p>he’s told to be like one of them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	a castle made of stars

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: rainbow rowell owns all the characters here :D

he’s been raised on silver spoons and golden thrones and full length windows that show the stars.

he’s told to be like one of them.

“you must be bright; you must burn so bright. but you must also be cold- colder- than ice. you are a prince, my darling. and you will be the king.” his mother smiles at him, cups his cheek with one elegant hand.

-

in less than a week, she’s dead.

-

he’s followed his mother’s advice to the letter.

it’s all he can do. he’s a marble statue, with perfect alabaster skin and perfect posture and perfect manners. he never has a hair out of place.

and he is so, so cold.

-

his manservant tells him he’ll find a queen to marry one day.

he’s ten, probably, and preparing for a royal wedding.

“you’ll be having one of those soon enough, sire.”

“i’m sorry?”

“a wedding, my prince. when you’re old enough, you’ll find yourself a wife and rule the kingdom together- king and queen.”

baz considers this. “must it be a queen?”

the manservant sneaks a quick look at baz, and there’s pity in his eyes. “yes, master, it must be.”

baz is disappointed, but he doesn't argue. “i see.”

-

he’s brilliant, a prodigy.

he learns latin and french and italian and he’s soon challenging his tutors.

just like his mother before him.

he hopes she’d be proud.

-

he’s as pale as snow, contrasting starkly against the dark tunics he’s prone to wearing.

his hair falls around his face like an inky curtain, and his subjects swoon over him.

he never gives them a second look.

-

_“you must also be cold- colder- than ice. you are a prince, my darling. and you will be the king._

_“but one day you will find someone who will melt all your walls down. that’s how you’ll know.”_

_“know what, mother?”_

_she smiles and leans close, like she’s telling a secret. “they’re the one that’s made into your heart. we pitches don’t love easily, but we love forever.” she kisses his cheek._

_“go on, my little prince. i love you.”_

_he flashes his sparkling grin over his shoulder._

-

and simon snow is fire.


End file.
